Let The Bodies Hit The Floor
by Tazzer
Summary: A Gilbert & Catherine fic - Old Fashion Cat fight between Cath and Sara


Summary:  A little catfight between Cath and Sara. Meow!

Disclaimer: Not my characters, only an exaggerated view of them.

Rating: R for language, but also 'radio edited' for fanfiction posting. Can be too careful since their policies are vague.

Spoiler: after Early Roll Out

**Let the Bodies Hit the Floor**

It was a typical sunrise in Las Vegas and inside the L. V. Crime Lab, in one of the multitude of rooms, two CSI's toil over some minuscule evidence. The strawberry blonde woman was writing on a form while the grey curly haired man peered into a microscope. It had been a long ten-hour shift and all the other personnel that work the night-shift had left for the day.

Catherine Willows stopped writing and looked up across the table to her partner. "Gil."

"Hmm." Grissom answered, but did not look up from the microscope.

"Can we call it a day and go to breakfast? I want to talk to you about something and this is not the place."

Looking up time at her, "It sounds serious and you're being mysterious." He tilted his head slightly, amused at his own rhythm.

Catherine rolled her eyes, but also amused at how he could be humorous at the weirdest times. "How cute. It is serious and I don't want anyone to over hear us."

"Usual place?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Go on ahead and get us a table. I'll be just a few more minutes."

------------------------------

Catherine and Gil's usual restaurant was not the typical greasy spoon diner. On the contrary, it was a bright, lively place that serves up eggs one hundred different ways. Coffee is served by the cur aft and a pitcher of ice water can be found at every table. Oil paintings of different eggs adorn the walls and all the waitresses are happy.

After ordering breakfast, Catherine folded her hands together on the table and started the dialogue. "I'm not sure how you're going to take this, so I'll just come out and say it. You have got to sit down and talk to Sara about not being such a b---h. She got a new bug up her a-- and since you're the entomologist and the boss, it falls on you to extract it."

Gil's relaxed mood took an immediate nosedive. He let out a loud sigh, "What did she do now?"

"You know this has been going on since she got here, but of late, it has been worse. Let me put it this way. Now Nick is complaining to me about her attitude and snarkiness. None of us really want to work with her anymore. It's bad enough the crap with have to deal with night after night. But throw in her shitty attitude and remarks." Cath shook her head from side to side. "I swear Gil, one of these days she'll go too far and I won't be in the mood to turn the other cheek."

"Catherine." His tone of voice pleaded with her to not push this issue any further.

"No. You have got to get her to lighten up or YOU can work with her from now on."

Gil sunk back into his chair and pouted, "You really know how to ruin a guy's appetite."

------------------------------

Four days later…

Sara was in the computer room going through the last two months of the latest victim's e-mails and websites. Her eyes were burning from looking at the glowing screen for the last four hours. Her body had been screaming for a hundred proof drink of some kind for the past hour. Her foot fidgeted with nervous energy in anticipation of getting off of work soon and indulging in a drink.

Catherine and Grissom returned to the crime lab after going through the victim's apartment. They walked side by side until getting to the end of one hallway where they then split off. Grissom went to his office, and Catherine went to check on Sara's progress.

As Catherine entered the computer room she had the feeling of de va ue. She asked Sara, "Tell me you found something."

Sara snipped back, "I'm not done yet." Under her breath she added, "But you wouldn't know that since you're with Grissom all the time."

Catherine ignored her. She turned to walk out speaking over her shoulder. "All right. We'll be in the morgue, call if you find anything."

Sara grinded her teeth together at the word 'we.' In spite of everything that she had accomplished in her life, she still felt pangs of jealousy at Catherine's relationship with Grissom. As much as she told herself to stop thinking about him, to stop wanting him to like her more than Catherine, she was unable to while she was sober.

An hour later, Sara found Grissom and Catherine in the break room casually discussing the case. Or were they? The two senior CSI's were smiling at each other and chuckling about something said.

Sara walked in the break room now thoroughly pissed off. "I didn't find anything probative on his computer." She stood hunched over at the end of the table.

Grissom change his relaxed expression to serious before speaking to Sara. "Okay. Get his phone records and start looking there for something."

While he talked, Catherine got up and walked behind him. She lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. As soon as Grissom stopped talking, she told him. "See you tonight."

Sara erupted, "Why does SHE get to go home? Why can't SHE run the damn phone records?"

Confused at Sara's sudden outburst, Grissom replayed the last ten hours in his head in all of ten seconds. Not finding a reason that would have caused her bad mood, he calmly said. "Sara, you can go home too. Shift is over."

But his words went unheard as Catherine revved up a response. "Because I have a daughter to take care of."

Sara volleyed back, "Ohh, I am soo sick of hearing about your brat."

It was now Catherine's turn to erupt, "THAT'S IT ! I've had enough of your crap. Listen here you uncaring, cold b---h. Since you started here all you've done is work, work, work. You're not fooling anyone here. You have no f--king life to go home to, because you're still trying to create one with Gil."

Sara spat back, "How dare you!"

Grissom stood up and grabbed Catherine's arm to stop her from doing something awful. "Cath, go home, I'll take care of this."

Sara turned her wrath on Grissom. "Ohh, now you know what to do about 'THIS."

Grissom stepped in front of Catherine, "Sara, I'm warning you."

Sara didn't heed his warning and push on. "That's right, stick up for the ex-stripper like you always do. Give her all the high-profile cases. Let her do whatever she wants. Even blow up the lab."

Catherine side stepped Grissom and pointed a finger in Sara's face. "And why? Because I had to work overtime to pay for a therapist for my child. And why? Because her father is dead. And why is she having a hard time dealing with it? Because you didn't catch his killer!"

Sara hissed back, "There was no evidence."

"You couldn't find it or didn't want to find it. Either way, we have no closure, and you have no idea how hard that is to live with."

Sara stood with her hands on her hips. "You were divorced from the jerk anyway."

"He was the father of our daughter and I loved him." As tears moistened the corner of one of Catherine's eyes, Gil placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Sara spit out, "So you were stupid enough to love a jerk."

Catherine tensed up before saying, "You f--king b---h, go to HELL!."

As if in slow motion, Catherine saw Sara's arm lift and her hand come up at her. It seemed like a year for the long, bony hand of Sara's to come across her body. Catherine ducked out of the way and the b---h-slap connected with Grissom's chin.

He stood there shocked at the contact and childish behavior. Catherine righted herself with a devilish smirk as if to say 'Ha you missed me.'

Sara silently thought, 'Oops. This is going to require a few extra shots to forget.'

Grissom opened his mouth but stop just shy of yelling. He felt his chin with two fingers. He continued to stroke his chin and then managed to calmly say. "Sara, I will meet you in my office in one minute."

Sara high-tailed it out of the break room and flopped into his visitor's chair to wait. Catherine started to apologize to Grissom, but he stopped her with a raised hand. "Not yet."

------------------------------

Grissom closed his office door and paced around the room while he talked to Sara. "I was meaning to talk to you about your attitude, but I see I'm too late. You are suspended for five days and in that time I want you to think about if you want to continue to work here. If you do, then I expect you to get consoling for whatever it is that makes you a miserable, judgmental, un-happy, rude, emotionally unstable sour-puss of a person. And I expect this change to be across the board. Not just for me, but all the way down to the mail clerk. If I ever see or hear a nasty look or word from you again, I will not write you up but will terminate you on the spot. Do you understand me?"

Sara's head was still hanging down when her meek response exited her lips. "Yes sir."

"Leave your badge and gun on my desk before you leave." He kept his back to her. She did as she was told. After Sara left, Grissom sat in his chair and thought.

Five minutes later Catherine tapped on his door. He looked up and nodded her in. She did not say anything until she walked up next to his chair. She held out an ice bag, "I thought you might need this." She rested a butt cheek on his desk before gingerly placing the bag on his chin.

He looked up at her, "Thanks." His fingers covered her fingers and together they held the ice bag on his chin.

"I'm sorry Gil, but she went too far this morning and…..and I couldn't turn the other cheek."

He held up his other hand as if to say 'no more.' "Cath, I'm sorry I didn't make the time to talk to her sooner. Go home, I'll see you tonight."

Catherine pulled her hand down from his chin exposing the contact point. She leaned down and gently kissed his chin. When she pulled back she saw a world of emotions play out in his deep blue eyes.

With a little boy look he managed to say, "Maybe I should call Sara back to hit me….here." His one finger touched his lips.

Catherine considered him for a long moment. "We don't need to involve her." She leaned down and gently kissed his lips. She straightened back up and there was a smoldering look in her expression.

Gil swallowed hard before trying to find his voice. "Your new boyfriend won't get jealous?"

"He's just for a quick project of mine. Now if you still want to help me with my long-term goals, I believe that would be more productive all around."

Gil tossed the ice bag on his desk. Allowing his expression to match and surpass her desire, he pressed his hand onto her legs and slowly moved them upward. He stopped just short of her crotch and in a husky voice said, "It would be a tremendous honor to assist you in your….goals."

The End


End file.
